La historia de una razón
by Shanoo
Summary: Tú, mi razón ¿Qué haré sin ti?
**Sus falanges se movían por si sobre las cuerdas. Su voz salía por inercia al compas de la música junto a sus pies que bailaban sobre el aire, el coro oceánico lo acompaña sereno, esperando su mejor esfuerzo. Frunciendo levemente el ceño se preparaba para el siguiente, y más alto, agudo, donde el compositor le gritaba al cielo que vuelva, que sus manos sigan juntas, entrelazadas como siempre debería de ser.**

 **Cuando sus cuerdas vocales lo ejecutan él mira al horizonte esperanzado, con ojos brillosos, esperando que su anhelo se vuelva realidad. Lo sabe y por ello no se decepciona, solo sigue cantando porque también conoce su sentir actual, que su corazón no es el mismo que aquellos días en preparatoria; donde la conoció, donde todo comenzó.**

Las imágenes de los recuerdos se deforman al principio, preparándolo para verla una vez más. Una coincidencia, le gustaba contar. Se dio sin planear nada, solo la vio y ella a él. Mentiría si dijera que sintió algo, no fue así, no le prestó la suficiente atención y siguió su camino por el extenso pasillo concentrado en ubicar el salón de sus hermanos, con una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

Se paró frente a la puerta corrediza, observando por la pequeña ventana si la orientación se le había dado bien. Sonrió al ver que así era. Solo necesito unos segundos para entrar y posicionarse frente al pupitre perteneciente a uno de sus hermanos menores. Este, sumergido en un mundo más allá de su conocimiento, no notó su presencia o, más bien, fingió no hacerlo. Como cualquier adolecente el tercer más joven de los Matsuno, sufría cambios de todo tipo, un ejemplo claro sería el reciente desprecio que hacía su persona demostraba.

— Hey, brother — Lo llamó tranquilamente — Te has olvidado el almuerzo hoy — Dijo levantando levemente la caja entre sus palmas.

El otro no respondió, ni miró. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Karamatsu no desaparecería tan fácil.

— No podremos almorzar todos juntos, los demás se fueron a una excursión "Investigativa" — Imitó comillas depositando previamente la caja frente al eludido, conociendo a sus hermanos la información traída seria la talla de sostén de la nueva profesora. Podía apostarlo con seguridad.

— ¿Ichimatsu? — Quien a este nombre respondía no se movió ni por un mínimo segundo — ¿Estás bien? — Extendió su mano hacia la frente ajena, en cuanto comprobara su descompostura lo llevaría a casa inmediatamente.

— ¿Podrías callarte? — Gesticuló, apartando su mano con un poco de fuerza. No se conocía bien el porqué pero toda el aula pareció enterarse de su "Discusión"

Está bien, el mal humor es cosa natural, de todos.

Obedeciendo a la petición, se sentó frente al escritorio ajeno desenvolviendo su propio almuerzo. Comer en silencio es mucho mejor que alimentarse solo. O eso pensaría si uno de los integrantes de su familia no lo estuviera hostigando con una mirada llena de repulsión y ¿Odio?

Un escándalo proveniente de la entrada desvió su atención. Allí estaba otra vez, la chica del pasillo. La detalló con cuidado: Piel morena, cabello negro, ojos azules, labios pequeños, pechos regulares, piernas semi ejercitadas, figura esbelta, baja estatura. No le interesó más allá de esa pequeña descripción, no buscaba relaciones ni compromisos, solo poder resolver problemáticas familiares e internas.

Cerró sus ojos, su propia cabeza comenzaba a doler.

Los abrió automáticamente al escuchar insultar a esa persona en voz alta, sin ningún tipo de filtro. No pudo evitarlo, de un segundo a otro, se encontraba totalmente sumergido en esa disputa escolar. Normalmente, consideraría vulgar a ese tipo de lenguaje pero ¡Vamos! Era la primera vez que observaba desde cerca peleas ajenas y con mujeres participantes.

Todo el murmullo del salón callo. Mientras las estudiantes seguían lanzándose todo tipo de palabras hirientes sin interrupción. La segunda protagonista, una chica rubia de características promedio, se levantó de su asiento invadiendo rápidamente el espacio personal de la morena, a centímetros de sus labios. Se le calentó el rostro de solo pensar lo que podía pasar, ese tipo de cosas y de esa manera, no, definitivamente no, aún no estaba preparado.

 **Recordando su juventud cantó, una vez más. Sonrió en medio de la primera estrofa, el autor expresa su felicidad añeja con risas y palabras bailarinas en tonos graves, acompañados del gentil rasqueteo de la guitarra.**

Su día comenzó de nuevo, esta vez, en una habitación pequeña de paredes blancas. Atravesando el fino vidrio con la mirada, ella se encontraba; sus manos se movían en una extraña sincronía, irregularmente, sin un patrón establecido. Se pregunto la razón, desviando sus ojos hacia el rostro de la chica. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente no logró detener ese pensamiento.

Concentrada en su tarea, "La chica del pasillo" siguió aprendiendo las señas para su nuevo club. Lo sabía, había encontrado su vocación, lo sintió al entrar, al trepar los escalones de madera y, finalmente, observar el paisaje desde la cima. Se lo imaginó repleto de gente, con aplausos provenientes de distintas direcciones, una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y alguien a su lado, que sostenía su mano al hacer la reverencia final. Una persona con quien compartir todas sus emociones. Así lo describía, llena de romanticismo como le es escaso.

Cuando se inscribió no se dio cuenta que, sin esperarlo, su reciente pasión estaba repleta de conceptos, conocimientos e historia, se trataba de algo más que solo pararse allí con el anhelo de que el publico halagué a tu personaje. Investigó, avanzó mucho con la teoría, estudió a los más populares actores, todo. Pero una piedra se obstinaba en no dejarle pasar, ni ver hacia delante.

Suspiró, nadie dijo que sería fácil, ni lo creyó tampoco. Le deja una mala sensación no poder superarse y que la frustración se haya mudado a su corazón. Rendirse era de débiles, cobardes, sin esperanza que solo se arrastran esperando que todo caiga del cielo. La vida no es así, si quieres algo, hazlo. No esperes a que alguien tome tu deseo y lo haga propio. Supérate, también conoce tus límites y, por supuesto, a la realidad en la que te sumerges.  
Sentimentalmente hablando, estaba sensible. Tanto que aquellos pensamientos se le escapaban de su autofiltro de azúcar color rosa. Solo es cuestión de seguir, se recordó. Decidida a ponerse de pie y marcharse, observó por última vez a su, por ahora, silencioso acompañante. Lo encontró despierto, relajado, descifrando algún tipo de código en el florero con lirios amarillos ¿Desde cuándo? Se cuestionó viendo el reloj de pared, las 15:30, aún podía entretenerse o tratar de por un futuro corto tiempo.

— ¿No son hermosas? — Susurró el chico con lentitud — Son tan puras — De esas palabras pudo sacar su primera impresión: El chico era un afeminado.

— Supongo… — Contestó sin mucho ánimo, esto le recordaba a las conversaciones con su madre que, desgraciadamente, algunas veces le cuenta sobre el cuidado meticuloso de su jardín.

— ¿Sabes el significado? — Okey, es raro.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo tienen?

— Se dice que es su idioma. El idioma de las flores — Si, encajaba en su descripción totalmente — Tú te pareces a ellas — Dijo, dejando atónita a la chica. Para luego luchar contra una carcajada ante la mueca de sorpresa ajena.

— ¿¡PERO QUIÉN TE CREES!? — ¡Se estaba burlando de su feminidad! ¡Y ella que perdió su tiempo velando por su sueño! ¡Es un total desagradecido!

— Espera, _my lady_ — ¡Ahora trataba de arreglar las cosas! — No fue esa mi intención, siento tanto ofenderla.

— Bueno, no importa realmente. Supongo que un maleducado lo es por inercia. No se puede hacer nada — Se suponía que aquello debería herirle de algún modo. Un insulto ameritaba a otro, aquella era su política de vida. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

¿Por qué será que no le afecto en nada?

—Creo que así es, _my lady_. Mi intención era resaltar su gran belleza no ofenderla en algún sentido. Me disculpo de nuevo — Dijo parándose y reverenciarse formalmente — Ahora, debo ir a reunirme con mis _brothers. See you tomorrow!_

Se despidió con el dorso de la mano, de espaldas, intentando que sus nervios no lo dejaran mal parado de nuevo. ¡Eso fue tan atrevido! ¡Se había visto genial de todos los ángulos! Si solo pudiera ser así todo el tiempo, tendría el éxito asegurado. Aunque no estaba seguro si tal perfección podía volver a producirse.

Ese atardecer lo disfrutó en soledad, desde el tejado, dejando que la belleza natural lo cegara. "Brillante" pensó al llegarle el sol en el rostro, "Doloroso" Descubrió tapándose los ojos con las manos" y… gentil" Finaliza, con la calidez del último rayo en su sien. Su vida deseada. Como una estrella, la más grande y atrayente, el sol mortal.

 **Recelaba un poco al creador de la obra, fue capaz de simbolizar todas sus emociones en palabras comunes, de fácil compresión. Él trató de imitarlo hace tiempo, cuando descubrió que las letras son traicioneras, que no le pertenecen a una silaba, que según su significado son capaces de ayudarte a comprender infinitos significados, no lo entendía, como en palabras de todos aquella persona posó sus más protegidos tesoros. Admiraba desde su sinceridad esa capacidad.**

 **La segunda estrofa hablaba de eso, de primeros lazos, descubrimientos y que, sin importar las condiciones, la lluvia no se forma sin nubes.**

Cuando la escucho gritar sobre conocer el significado de los lirios desde la azotea, se convirtió en una costumbre verla pasar por su salón los lunes y los jueves, atreverse a visitar el de ella los martes y miércoles hasta reunirse los viernes en la biblioteca para dirigir, o más bien fingir, atención hacia sus tareas semanales.

Los temas de conversación variaban según el clima, una rutina interesante, antes de disfrutar con la presencia ajena, sin importar el tema de la clase, detenía a su cerebro y desviaba a sus ojos hacia el firmamento, el estado de las nubes, el celeste pálido acompañado del fiel sol, tomando una siesta entre los edificios continuos. Días como ese, ella se quejaría de obviedades diarias, tales como el confuso por qué del pan al secarse con el tiempo, por lo cual, no pudo disfrutar de un desayuno adecuado.

Simplemente no era normal. Distinta, sobresaliente, lo que necesitaba en su vida. Alguien con quien compartir su día además de la familia, a quien conocer, con quien discutir y reírse de cosas sin importancia para la sociedad, como un acuerdo firmado por los dos. Le gustaba pensar de esa manera, que a pesar de la reciente amistad, pudiera confiarle sus análisis incoherentes sobre una frase o solicitar su atención fuera del horario habitual. Como ahora.

Encontrándose frente a la puerta del salón de su cuarto hermano, una vez más, se aseguro que este allí la persona con la que quería hablar. Tenía una estrategia, si ella simplemente no estaba interesada en hablar, aprovecharía la coincidencia y se sentaría junto a su hermano, rogando por confidencialísimo frente a sus demás clones. Un plan liso, sin imperfecciones.

Corrigiendo su postura, jalo la puerta hacia la derecha. No tardo nada en pisar dentro y ver a su amiga charlando con otras señoritas, no podía interrumpir tal entretenida charla, a su parecer, se trataba de mala educación. Se acercó a su hermano con lentitud, pensando una excusa tonta en el proceso, ya podía imaginarse el rostro de disgusto con su presencia allí, solo se quedaría en silencio esperando que el timbre anunciara el fin del almuerzo. Porque tampoco tenía mejores planes junto a sus compañeros de clase. Un escalofrió le recorrió, por así decirlo, comenzó con el pie izquierdo ese nuevo año, el primero en esa escuela.

Suspiro frente a Ichimatsu que, de reojo, le dirigió todo el desinterés que sentía, le dedico una corta sonrisa, consecuente de volverse invisible ante él. Como si una gruesa pared de cemento apareciera de toda aquella acumulación de hieles dentro de su hermano. Misterio, eso definiría a esa construcción impotente. Quiso acariciarla, transmitir con sus manos las palabras que faltaban en aquel rompecabezas, sumergirse en la razón emergente de esa imaginaria estructura. Pero, las nubes no lo dejaban ver bien al estrecho sendero, sus dos pies cabían forzosamente en la indiferencia, mientras que centenares de personas disfrutaban del espacio para dispersarse en la hierba alta, donde las espinas conmueven la conciencia y jamás te sueltan.

— ¿Así que este es tu novio? — Una joven de cabellos castaños sitio su rostro dentro de su espacio personal — No lo niego, es lindo — Dijo, tomándolo del mentón. — ¡Oh mira! ¡Esta sonrojado, Todoko, rápido, trae la cámara! — Casi de inmediato sintió un flash, cegando su vista.

¿Pero qué…?

— Te hemos ahorrado el trabajo — Comento la tal "Todoko" tecleando con su celular — ¡Listo! La tienes en WhatsApp. Apuesto que la pondrás de fondo — Aseguro intuitiva.

— Cállate — Ordenó su amiga que, a pesar del colorado en su rostro, trató de decentarse manteniendo una postura derecha, con los brazos cruzados.

— Vamos~ Tu rostro te delata — Cantó la otra chica acompañada de una sonrisa juguetona. Podía jurar que se trataba de su hermano mayor en el género opuesto.

— No te atrevas a hacerles caso — Amenazó la pelinegra, avergonzada. Sus amigas solo estallaron en risas ante eso.

— Karako-chan, eres tan linda — La mujer de cabello corto se refregó contra la mejilla de la eludida — Que envidia~ — La abrazo un poco más — Matsuno-kun tiene tanta suerte — Soltó, mirándolo fijamente — No te la entregaré tan fácil — La morena solo se dejo abrazar con un poco de molestia.

— Somos amigos — Declaró decidida — ¿Verdad? — Él solo asintió.

— Por ahora — Agregó la chica de trenzas con una pequeña risa — ¿Cómo te llamas? Digo, quiero conocer a mi futuro cuñado. — Por ahora, ignoraría la intención malvada de lo último y grabaría en su mente el vínculo fraternal entre ellas.

— Karamatsu, Karamatsu Matsuno. Un placer — En un intento de impresionar, cerró su ojo derecho. Sabía que ninguna podría resistirse. Lo verificó al ver la sorpresa en la hermana de su amiga.

— Hermana, ¿Estás segura? Es un imbécil. Te hará infeliz toda tu vida — Escucho la risa de su propio hermano a sus espaldas.

— ¡Que solo somos amigos! Maldición

— Ok, fingiremos que lo son ¿O no? — Miró a la de cabello corto, quien asintió sonriendo — Por cierto, soy Todoko Irino — Se señalo.

— Y yo, Osoko Sakurai — Se presentó, extendiéndolo la mano — Recuerda ese nombre — Dijo, con su flequillo bajo, acentuando el rojo de sus ojos. Un instinto de adrenalina lo llamó en ese momento y el obedeció. Le mostró a la chica una sonrisa desafiante, digna de una firme declaración de guerra.

— Ya veo, así son las cosas — Ensanchó su sonrisa — Será un placer tenerte en la familia, aunque, si la haces llorar, considera cuidarte la espalda.

—Lo tendré en cuenta — Aseguró, presionando un poco más el agarre.

— ¡QUE NO SOMOS NADA!

Todo salió bien esa vez, sintió como millones de estrellas volaron sobre ellos. Fue tan agradable que las palabras se esfumaban al recordar esa mañana, lo más cercano que lograba descifrar era la estabilidad. Algo fuerte, que duraría sobre los temblores y no se cortaría con tijeras, mucho más fuerte que el diamante o el hierro, una joya de desconocido origen que se encargaría de cuidar entre inocentes algodones.

Parecía perfecto, salido de una realidad ajena. Estimaba mucho ese sentir, en sus manos se posaba lo que él deseo durante la primaria: Amistades verdaderas. Una corazonada se lo susurro, que había sido elegido entre el montón, que su suerte cambiaria junto a esas personas.

Al llegar a casa, ciego por el hermoso recuerdo de una tarde risueña, cenó con alegría y preparó sus tareas con esfuerzo, esperando el claro del amanecer, se retiró al dormitorio. Se acostó y dejó que los pensamientos fluyeran tal cause sobre el río, junto al calor de las sabanas y las mínimas fricciones entre los cuerpos de sus hermanos.

El deseo de una noche prospera fue dejando sus labios, en apenas un murmuro. Nadie lo escucharía pero, hoy, él no necesitaba una respuesta concreta, solo los ronquidos reemplazando a una afirmación.

Tan rápido como cerró sus ojos, los volvió a abrir. Un estruendo proveniente de la planta baja lo alerto, un suave temblor en su espalda le aseguro que no se trataba de su imaginar, volteando hacia la derecha se encontró a el más joven de todos, tiritando como si del rugido de un abominable monstruo se tratase el escándalo. Limpió con cuidado las lágrimas que huían por las mejillas ajenas, escuchando como el ruido se mudaba de posición, cerca de las escaleras.

Prometiendo seguridad para sí ante Todomatsu, se levantó y con brusquedad sacudió al mayor, siendo esta, la única manera de interrumpir su sueño a esas horas.

— ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? — Tapando la queja ajena con la palma de su mano, le indicó que debía escuchar. Al ver su expresión asintió y, luego de unos segundos, parpadeó confundido cuestionándose el origen de eso. Karamatsu cabeceó hacia la puerta, decidido a resolver el misterio. Osomatsu no tuvo más alternativa, estaba asustado, mucho, pero como el primer hijo no permitiría que uno de su tropa fuera sin apoyo sobre su espalda.

Todos para uno y uno para todos, enseñaba la célebre frase.

Cautelosos sobre la madera se desplazaban los pies, el sentido auditivo de ambos alertaba que el peligro se encontraba cerca, el bate entre sus manos recibía todo el temor y evitaba que sus pies corrieran con el objetivo de salvar su vida. El segundo sextillizo se encontraba al frente, volteando su rostro repetidas veces, asegurándose contra ataques de algún intruso en su hogar.

Desde que abandonaron las escaleras, como monitoreando sus acciones, la presencia auditiva de aquella persona, se esfumó. El viento, cómplice del desconocido, no traía a sus sistemas ninguna pista, con la fría brisa de la noche trataba de arrastrarlos hacia atrás, rugiendo con brutalidad, causante del temblor en las firmes maderas.

Agradecido de la posición del interruptor, encendió la luz, mirando a sus pies hasta abandonar la sensación característica de la oscuridad.

— Karamatsu — Sus ojos se vieron incapacitados de observar nuevamente — Será mejor que subas y llames a la policía — Sonaba impresionado, al borde del llanto.

— Osomatsu… ¿Qué hay ahí? — Preguntó, jalando la mano ajena.

— Nada productivo para tu vida — Contestó seco sumergiéndolo más en la confusión, utilizando perfectamente el modo imperativo — Llama a la policía — Cerró la puerta delante — ¡RAPIDO! — Gritó, viendo a su hermano alejarse por el pasillo ¿Cómo se supone que se los diría? Más importante, ¿Qué debía hacer de ahora en adelante? Sus rodillas cedieron junto a sus parpados, los sollozos fueron callados con la piel de sus manos, eran tan solo unos niños, seis personas que desconocían el significado de la vida ¿Cómo se las ingeniarían?

Paso más rápido de lo que creyó. De un momento a otro, la policía emprendió rumbo de vuelta, las manchas de la alfombra se borraron y él se encontraba allí, frente a cinco miradas brillosas en curiosidad, antes de asistir a un funeral previamente pagado y organizado. Extraño. Como si sus progenitores supieran la hora y el lugar en donde su destino terminaría.

¿Osomatsu nii-san? — Su conciencia regresó de aquel punto imaginario en la pared, ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo seguir sonriéndoles después?

Se aclaró la garganta, pensando disparates que podría comentar al finalizar. Una expresión que sea capaz de aligerar, de borrar todo aquello que él mismo causaría. Imaginarse una realidad dependiente de si, no es tan lejana como hace días atrás, le deja acido en la garganta y una combinación de amarguras en el paladar. La vida lo eligió como mensajero, indiferente del peso sobre su corazón; su tarea simplemente era decirlo, de manera fría, sin detalles, tirarles centenares de hielo sobre su inocencia. Jamás pensó que algo tan cruel saldría de sus labios siseantes.

— Nuestro padres, ellos… — Tomó aire — Fueron asesinados — Aprovechó la sorpresa para continuar, tragando saliva — Al parecer, no se sabe nada sobre la identidad de los causantes. Es probable, muy probable, que cierren la causa dentro de poco. —Maldijo internamente por la traición de su voz en la última palabra, no quería complicar más las cosas.

— También… Porque somos menores de edad, tendremos que vivir con algunos de nuestros tíos… —  
Su fuerza no permite terminar la frase, se ahoga en la lluvia de sus ojos antes, una fuerza divina le advierte que ellos lo saben, lo presienten, conocen la realidad que el azar les ha regalado. Sus palabras no son más que asesinas de las propias y ajenas esperanzas. Profecías de un gran cambio, uno innecesario. Así que no puede evitarlo, junta sus manos con las demás, están pálidas por el ayuno quizás, las sujeta fuerte, no quiere dejarlas ir. Promete un reencuentro, uno que no sabe si en realidad podrá darse, algo que anhelará el tiempo necesario.

Un susurro, algo cursi a su parecer, se le escapa. Uno que, espera, perdurará en sus memorias por el resto de su vida. Una frase que los apoye en las adversidades, de la que estén orgullosos en sus logros y mantengan en su corazón como un motivo sutil para seguir:

"Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos hermanos"

 **La tercera estrofa, la más fuerte de todo ese cantar, se hacía presentar con un agudo tedioso que él apenas lograba realizar. Prefería mantener su tono bajo en aquellos versos, dulce y delicado como solía recordar, triste cual significado. Rebeldes, sus cuerdas vocales siguieron a los acordes, su voz se elevo al límite, manteniéndola durante segundos para luego murmurar junto al rasqueteo, el pesar del corazón.**

Las semanas pasaron frente a sus ojos, sin darle tiempo a pestañear. Mantuvo la frente en alto al ver al último vehículo marchar, saludando con un seco abrazo y "Hasta pronto", como a todos los demás. No pudo extenderse como quería, horas tardaría, tampoco ser injusto, sería lo más equitativo posible desde ahora.

Se hundió dentro de su nueva casa, repasando los pasillos con las yemas de sus dedos. Se encontraba en la misma ciudad, en el mismo vecindario, en una estructura más que espaciosa, disfrutaba de su propia habitación, sus propios horarios, lujos como un escritorio y una cama para él solo, sin tener que compartir. El paraíso, pensaría antes. Sin embargo, hace poco menos de dos semanas, específicamente trece días, un manto de indiferencia cubrió a su vista. No pensaba, no sonreía, arrastraba los pies, dormía todo lo que pudiera o se perdía en el mundo de las canciones de su nuevo Mp3 durante las tardes.

La monotonía consumía a su vida en cada segundo, pero, así estaba bien. Los días, meses y años se pasarían cual lluvia en el verano. Guardaría su debilidad y sensibilidad para ellos, al igual que las emergentes palabras que recitaba en su diario. Se las leería todas cuando se vieran, en una sola noche, expresando aunque no les interese, el sentir que pasando se encontraba.

Cuando el profesor hablaba, sentía la libertad de pensar esas cosas, causantes de alguna palabra o frase que ha de analizar en profundidad, por el solo hecho, de querer plasmar en oraciones todo su vivir hasta aquel lejano día. De orgullosamente contar, todas las acciones que ha tomado durante el camino. Aunque suene tonto o exagerado, él sabe que le afecta más. Puede saberlo al tener la necesidad de hacer cosas como esas, porque ha perdido su sostén. La pared en la que siempre su peso apoyó, aquella que lo sostuvo en todo momento, se derrumbo de un segundo a otro. Dejando esa zona vacía, sin escombros, predilecta para volver a comenzar.

Si tuviera el poder de la videncia, podría haberla cuidado más.

Se arrepiente de mínimas situaciones que su memoria insiste en reproducir, le juega una broma, lo condena y toma conciencia de que pudo haber sido mejor. De la toda la estupidez que lo ha caracterizado.

Cuando el profesor le llama, se abre ante él una ventana oscura, que nunca ha tenido oportunidad de explorar, en las que muchos se encuentran viviendo. Tan simple, con solo una mesa y un televisor como paisaje, los pisos están mojados, los platos sin lavar y la ropa regada por cualquier lugar, se asusta antes de entrar, ¿En qué le servirá? Se pregunta, indeciso, entre dos mundos. Un pequeño momento se le aparece, censurando el fondo detrás de su persona pasada, breve como su deseo a Dios en ese entonces.

Es curioso, se siente libre, menos pesado.

— No sé la respuesta — Responde sinceramente — Ni me interesa — Agrega, llevándose sus libros a la puerta y traspasando el umbral, sin mirar atrás. Puede sentir las advertencias del docente a sus espaldas, el desperdicio de saliva que el adulto se esforzaba por controlar, más las miradas que cargaba al caminar. Sube las escaleras con parsimonia, tembloroso de no poder soportar las consecuencias futuras, él nunca ha sido como los demás, despreocupados, capaces de ignorar al mundo si la ocasión se llegaba a dar, de defender sus ideales.

Trata de valerse por su mente, sin dejarle paso a las atroces influencias, le es inevitable. Se conoce lo suficiente para saberlo, que siempre dudara, que necesita una razón para ser, que está incapacitado para afrontar la realidad. Lo escribe, una vez más, en uno de los reglones de su agenda. En que se basa su accionar, como lo ejecuta, como lo siente sobre la piel. Puede describir al invierno sobre su cuerpo, jugando con su cabello despeinado en un vaivén, se relaja, lo suficiente para caer sobre las baldosas con un millón de pisadas.

El cielo parece romperse en centenares de nubes, con diferentes tamaños y matices de gris. Lo hace querer subir y comprobar su esponjosidad junto a la calidez directa del astro imperial sobre si. Divisa varios tipos de animales volando por el mar del firmamento, desde aves hasta elefantes y jirafas vestidas de prendas elegantes.

No solucionará nada de esa manera. Teorizó cerrando sus ojos, la impotencia se cernía sobre su imaginar, creando distintas danzas de humo en sus pensamientos, si el dolor de cabeza no lo aumentara, lagrimas no se verían forzadas a rodear sus mejillas. Patético, eso lo describía, cual tener un deseo y no poderlo realizar, como arrastrar un cuerpo sin extremidades. Sollozos abandonaban sus labios partidos de contención, simplemente no iba a detenerse, aún si sentía hostigamientos mediante el proceso. Lo necesita, lo anhela. Aquel cambio donde la montaña se convierte en llanura, y esta se convierte en una meseta, llena de felicidad.

Siente una sensación suave en su diestra, igual, a los dedos que se ocupan de matar a los ríos de angustia que se secan con la brisa. Un suspiro le ha dicho que no es casualidad, le ha informado que aquellas manos lo sostendrán. Puede imaginarse al dueño de la suavidad junto a qué tipo de expresión le este mostrando al público, frunciendo las cejas, aparentando enojo, puede visualizar un atisbo de sorpresa también, junto a su mirada, confesando lo que con su lengua, no se atrevía.

Por el silencio, se le permite deducir que su compañía disfruta del saber, conoce fracciones de su situación, comprende mínimamente al enjambre de emociones que siente y se ofrece apacible a dividir las cargas, equitativamente. Trata de asentir sutilmente, pero su corazón se detiene de golpe, no lo acepta, ni lo hará. Así que solo puede negar, mostrando una sonrisa apenas gesticulada, agradeciendo por la voluntad del hacer, mientras se sube a rastras al tren que le ayudara, donde Karako también está presente.

 **A pesar del tiempo, las hojas siguen intactas, como si una fuerza divina las protegiera. Aquellas donde plasmo su juventud con esmero. Antes de que el comienzo del final se dé, dedicó una hoja, en su reverso y revés, a describir la pequeña llama que encontró dentro de sí. La cuarta estrofa, la que más a su estilo se adecuaba, aquella donde revivir se convertía en un placer.**

Entró disfrazando un motivo con interés.

Parado en el escenario, sintiendo el murmullo detrás del telón, sus pasos firmes lo llevaban donde su nuevo deleite, el centro. Puede ver el cambio de la gente cuando su silueta aparece, le prestan atención, monitoreando su accionar en todo segundo. Los nervios florecer, mas, los deja estar. Sus líneas se desplazan fuera con fluidez, su mente trata de recordar los gestos, su cuerpo de ejecutarlos. La sensación es extraña, tanto que se queda en blanco a mitad de su trabajo. Dejando que la rutina de los ensayos lo controle, es maravilloso, observar al publico centrado en tu decir, reteniendo cada posible indicio de lo que podrá ocurrir.

Deja que la personalidad ficticia tome voluntad, guiándose a través de la madera con cautela, soltando piropos extravagantes para su bella protagonista. Al leer el guion admiró las actitudes de ella, sencilla, apasionada, con esperanzas, por afición a la danza. No se hace rogar cuando el vals se oye, esperando que la princesa le entregue tal honor. Algo dudosa, posiciona su mano sobre la suya, tímida, con miedo a tropezar. Los reflectores están enfocados en ellos, en su amor de cuento. Se han visto forzados a comenzar charla, lo más difícil que le han encomendado, no quieren perderse en su propio mundo.

Cuando giran, puede divisar a Todoko ilusionada, divisando la obra con nostalgia. Gira a su compañía una vez más, reluciendo los matices azulinos de su vestido con corset que, meticulosamente, es combinado con el adorno de sus hebras negras. Su piel morena resalta en vista de los reflectores. Lo hipnotiza, le atrae. No quería pasar la página del guion memorizado, pero, cuando se mueven hacia el extremo izquierdo, sabe que es inevitable.

Da un último giro antes de que la música se esfume, procediendo con un aviso de media noche. Cenicienta se ve desesperada, suplicando que suelte sus manos, que la deje ir. La mantiene fuerte un segundo, para luego ceder, no sabe tipo de expresión está plasmando pero cuando se aleja y lo abandona entre cien personas expectantes, siente una opresión. Dice la línea que falta para finalizar, con un deje de dolor que sobrepasa la frontera teatral.

El telón lo protege del público, dando lugar al suave murmullo en el proceso. Espera que sus gestos no resultasen forzados y que sus diálogos no se escuchasen temblorosos.

— ¡Ah! Matsuno-kun has estado maravilloso — Elogió Osoko, la directora, entregándole unas hojas resaltadas, las líneas de su próxima escena.

— Gracias — Le sonríe, tomando asiento en un cajón, apartado del ruido principal.

— ¿Estás bien? —Formula con preocupación, revolviendo en su cartera— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres aspirinas? — No sabe identificar qué tipo de persona le habla ni la razón, piensa que sucede por el bienestar de la obra que frente a la directora se encuentra, pero también, existe la posibilidad remota que su amiga tome la palabra.

— Tengo un poco de sueño, es todo — Se sincera, bajando la vista, su rostro se calienta al recordar su atrevimiento pasado, por lo cual, su noche se vio interrumpida por reproches internos.

— ¿Siguen sin hablarse? — Él asiente, es su culpa, totalmente. Ella suspira, sentándose a su lado — Debes darle tiempo, no es fácil de asimilar — Aconseja con calma — No quiero que te arrepientas ahora — Amenaza, hincándole el índice en la frente — Fuiste muy valiente, por sentirlo, por decirlo. Todos sabemos que también lo siente, es una cabeza dura.

— Yo…

— Sé lo que dirás, no lo creerás hasta escucharlo de su voz, te conozco. Simplemente no quiero verte decaído, en estos dos años te has convertido en mi querido hermanito, al que siempre mimaré. Solo espera un poco más, yo hablaré con ella si es necesario.

— No. No hagas eso, se verá presionada, es lo menos que deseo.

— Pero — Es cortada por un dedo en sus labios, junto a una sonrisa de su dueño, negando suavemente.

— ¡Matsuno-kun! ¡Tu turno!

— Bien, vamos a por ello — Camina, siendo observado por la chica de ojos rojizos.

— Ah~ Son tal para cual — Sonríe, acomodándose los zapatos nuevamente, le duelen, definitivamente, fue mala idea traerlos ese día.

Entra decidido, con deseos de recuperar a su amada, la actriz se esconde, deja que en su vista entrasen las demás doncellas del reino. Como el texto secundario lo ordena, él se arrodilla ante las mujeres descalzas, mientras que su primer ministro fundamenta su presencia. Perdería profesionalismo al darle vida a una carcajada que tienta a su garganta, las actrices pasan, los pies disminuyen, cada uno con una manera particular de forzar al zapato de cristal.

Insistente, su personaje rompe con la timidez de Cenicienta. La ínsita a probarse el calzado entre sus manos, para así afirmar que sus ojos no engañan, que le han guiado a la persona correcta.

Contiene la respiración innecesariamente, junto a la atmosfera que ha entrado en suspenso.

Hace disfrutar a los pulmones cuando ella se lo prueba, perfecto, a la medida. Puede imaginar al publico sonreír, a las niñas suspirar y a los varones admirar su caballerosidad, no le es permitido observar, debe enfrentarla con todas sus fuerzas, a ella, acompañada de su moderna belleza. Solo un símbolo numérico podría describirla, con cautela, sin obviar detalles. Aquel que la expresa única, que la cuida con prioridad.

Su sentir no ha sido más que una excusa para terminar su frase, está tomando su mano, proponiéndole una danza eterna, un baile de dos. Se encuentra exagerando, se lo dice con necesidad, junto a un realismo neblinoso, desesperante de sol. Se encuentra desafiándola, probando su valentía al negar o su apego al afirmar. Conoce la respuesta, ha leído el relato millones de veces, cruel, como solo el interés artificial puede ser.

Sin embargo, el príncipe es feliz, unido a su razón de existir.

Cenicienta lo mira al pasar, elegante, caballeroso, el estereotipo visual. Ella repudia ese tipo de actitudes, deshonestas, provenientes de la influencia social; Desea a quien se encuentra bajo esas prendas, a ese ser creador de mariposas y flores rojas. El nombrado para convertir sus años en días y sus días en años. Algo tan ilógico que se avergüenza de pensar. Puede responder al origen, su significado también, pero existe una incógnita que no logra despejar.

¿Podrás perdonar?

Sus ojos se encuentran, la condenan a decidir. Acepta. Es una mujer, una persona, debe, necesita, experimentar, descubrir. Esta entrelazando un hilo con el final, con algo inconcluso que no será capaz de dejarla en paz hasta que cumpla con su tarea. A la que está, a solo dos pasos, de cumplir.

Salió disfrazando al interés con un motivo.

Los aplausos del público los absorben, elogiándolos sutilmente con las expresiones de gozo en sus rostros. Se reclinan, agradeciendo el honor de tal espectáculo sonoro, representando a todos aquellos tras las cortinas que, acompañados de esmero, relucieron sus capacidades mediante la composición e iluminación del escenario. Quienes han hecho ese sueño posible.

Se miran, sonrientes por su hacer, no pueden evitarlo, sus corazones retumban al compas de las palmas al chocar y sus miradas brillantes se agradecen mutuamente. No pueden pensar en nada más. Sus manos se atrapan, prometen jamás dejarlas escapar, sin preámbulos ella no logra contenerse. Un tirón intencional provoca que sus frentes se junten, que sus labios sientan el impulso y que, suceda la expresión del amor en su máximo esplendor.

Es un proceso que moviliza al mundo, a la sociedad, no existe quien se salve, ni se salvará.

 **El estribillo vuelve a resonar, el mar lo acompaña junto con la traviesa brisa. La quinta estrofa se alza sublime cuando su garganta se seca de repente. Seguirá hasta terminarla. Son hermosos los versos que componen a esas oraciones, los signos estrictos indican pausas, aumentando la sensación. Elaborando la clave que lo hará abandonar la melodía.**

El sentimiento existía, marcaba con cada latir que estaba allí. Lo suyo era torpe, inexperto, experimental en cada segundo, pero no menos especial.

El primer roce de manos, algo casual, cotidiano, dos semanas les había costado comenzar con ello; la idea era nueva, una pareja siempre se ha sonado tan distante y, ahora, se cernía con naturalidad. Se dio un día lluvioso, donde solo un paraguas tenían de compañía. Karako podía jurar que llego en presencia de su salvación ante la lluvia, fue apropósito, pensó, suspirando.

¿De qué hablar? El pelinegro caminaba despacio, con cuidado de no dejarla atrás. Su presencia seguía siendo tediosa, un impulso automático para comenzar a nerviar. Odiaba esa parte, sincera, sin filtros que pudieran detener que sus pensamientos salgasen. Siempre sucedió con él, solo con él. Diviso la brecha que separaba a sus estructuras, no era demasiada, con tan solo estirar su miembro superior lo lograría. Sostener su mano.

Sonaba tonto, ya lo había hecho centenares de veces, la diferencia no la conocía bien. Respiro profundo, acercándose un milímetro más, uno menos en el camino. Los truenos se oían calamitosos, retumbando mínimamente en la tierra. Uso aquello como excusa, se hundió en sus brazos, sin importarle que el tiempo corría sobre su agenda.

— Don't worry, my lady — Susurra a la par del viento, siente que el contacto es correspondido, también, la calidez que este le trae. Sabe que Karamatsu sospecha, que los truenos siempre fueron de admirar, no de temer. Él no comenta nada más, deja que el contacto se extienda tanto como el destino proponga. Necesita calmar el ardor de sus mejillas antes de continuar.

Una llamada los separa, que el celular del chico ha de recibir. Osoko les reclama, el autobús saldrá pronto hacia la ciudad vecina. Trata de escuchar con el auricular lejos de su oído, quien sabe las consecuencias que en sus tímpanos podrían producirse.

La morena lo mira, y él, a ella. Esta vez, el sostén del paraguas toma la iniciativa, entrelazando sus dedos y echándose a correr por la famosa avenida, arrastrándola.

Ha de recordar que su risa fue más fuerte, y maravillosa, que el repiqueteo de la lluvia.

Cuando toco al tiempo se derritió, escurrió rápido entre sus dedos. En su compañía todo pasaba con más belleza, hasta tal punto, de disfrutar los tediosos viajes en autobús hacia su hogar. Donde, cansada, se recostaba sobre el hombro ajeno y aspiraba su aroma con parsimonia, saboreando la dulzura del momento, desviándose de las calles que veía pasar.

Acarició los nudillos contrarios, deleitándose con la tibia suavidad que desprendían. El eludido recostaba la cabeza en la ventanilla, encontrándose entre medio del reino de Morfeo y la tierra. Ella solo pudo vislumbrar el suave subir y bajar de su pecho, cubierto con un abrigo azul, igual al suyo. Diciembre los atacaba con sus características heladas, en donde los niños se divierten exhalando con fuerza, provocando que su aliento se convierta en niebla. También, cuando los preparativos navideños no se retrasan jamás.

No tardó mucho en seguir a su amado, el ronroneo del motor junto a la luna lejana, causo la derrota de sus parpados y la calma en su corazón. Solo esperaba no pasarse de parada.

Fue por un extraño rumor que en su mente se instaló, aquella idea descabellada, la incitación a un acto tan íntimo y especial: El sexo, la unión del amor en dos personas. Suelen decirse todo tipo de cosas en un salón, de las cuales, solo retenía pocas de tantas. Captar ese tema sucedió por coincidencia, pero no lo creía de esa manera. Pensaba que el haberlo escuchado tenía una razón, un mensaje indirecto de Dios, que se trataba de un nuevo agregado a su tarea.

Osoko también se sorprendió al verse aconsejando sobre "Eso".

— ¡Que atrevida! — Solo causó un más intenso carmín en el rostro de su amiga, que siempre, provocaba una estruendosa risa propia — Realmente no sé nada sobre el tema, me agarras desprevenida, supongo que se da cuando menos lo esperas, o eso me dijeron — Karako escuchaba con atención, como si de aquellas palabras pudiera comprender lo que necesitaba — No intentes forzar las cosas, si se aman de verdad con el tiempo llegarán a eso — Habló, copiando la tarea de la clase siguiente —Podría conseguirte condones si quieres, ya ves, uno nunca sabe. — Cerró con una sonrisa picara el tema.

Tirarle indirectas era, un muy, complicado problema. Jamás las entendería, menos, si se trataba de ese tema. Solía recordarle las estaciones juntos, como se conocieron, los primeros meses e incorporarlo un poco en ese contexto. Era normal, llevaban poco menos de un año de novios.

Las palabras de la castaña la culpaban de sus acciones, incumplía la regla dicha: Apresurarse. Pero, a pesar de eso, el reloj no se detenía, cada hora seguía destinada.

Así que, con todo el pudor del mundo, aprovechando que se encontraban en su casa viendo una película. Se lo dijo. Sin filtro.

— Quiero hacerlo — Pronunció ella, instalando el silencio en la habitación.

— ¿Mmm? — Karamatsu desvió sus ojos hacia su posición, ¿Era idiota o qué? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta? ¡Es algo obvio!

Se aclaró la garganta — Quiero hacerlo, ya sabes — Se trataba de un mal momento para que su sangre decidiera acumularse por sobre encima del cuello — Follar.

— ¿Eh? Karako, ¿Qué sucede?

La paciencia, nunca fue su fuerte. Ni siquiera en estas situaciones.

— FOLLAME, MALDICIÓN.

Y esa incomodidad era el resultado de ello.

Se miraron, ambos rojos por el pudor. Una mirada decidida entre otra temblorosa, tratando de asimilar tal importante petición. Preguntó por ello en silencio, no lo hubiera contemplado si no se dado el caso ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Y si luego ella no queda satisfecha? ¡Sería como tirarse de un precipicio con la esperanza de aterrizar en el mar! Pero, decepcionarla no era una opción tampoco.

— Olvídalo — Suspiro la morena. Resignada a la posibilidad de una respuesta — Veamos otra película — Se levantó, encaminándose a la habitación continua. Necesitaba estar sola.

— ¿Estás segura? — Cuestionó él, sabiendo que la puerta comunicaba su decir.

— Completamente — Respondió, ocultándose detrás del fino papel.

Después, su memoria camino en la niebla. Sutiles besos marcaron todo su cuerpo, manos la descubrieron y con una sonrisa, apaciguo el dolor. Sus brazos no podían proceder de otra manera que no fuera sostenerlo, aferrándose entre los escalofríos provocados, sintiendo la suavidad de la ancha espalda de su, ahora, otro yo. Porque si, se unieron dos, en un solo ser. Suspirando su nombre entrecortado, vio al cielo y a las estrellas nacer. Se sentía amada, protegida ante cualquier adversidad. Le gustó, que él fuera capaz de sumergirla en esa burbuja de gentilidad. Tan irreal, lejana, como la palabra propia.

 **Todos los días se lo preguntó, qué hubiera pasado, cuándo comenzó, por qué no fue digno de entenderlo. Pero, al final, comprende que el resultado siempre será el mismo. Que no importa qué camino siga, Roma lo esperara al final. El destino es inevitable, se forzó a creer.**

 **Cenizas, no son más que restos de aquel amor. Algo que para el mundo es indiferente, como las rosas negras sobre su descansar. La quinta estrofa, la cual se atreve a pronunciar sin música. Aquella solo de dos, la que no deja rastros en el pentagrama.**

 **La melancolía lo abruma de golpe, casi hasta sisear en la letra. El último día florece en su piel, ciego, como su ignorancia. Los pétalos descansarían sobre nos, si cinco salvaciones no hubieran atravesado el umbral de la ciudad. Obligándolo a sobrevivir, alentándolo hacia un nuevo futuro sin su presencia.**

 **Las fotos desaparecieron un día, las frases en lápiz fueron cruelmente eliminadas y sus regalos incinerados junto a su altar. Pero aquello que pendiente les quedó, presente en su memoria está, lejos de ser desterrado. Un guión, largo, inesperadamente comprensible, fácil de memorizar.**

 **" Tres metros sobre el cielo "**

 ****


End file.
